Who Do You Pray Too, If No One's Listening Anymore?
by Darksouls18
Summary: Goverments fail. Societies have crumbled. Believers lose faith. Hell prevails. Angels fall. Lucifer's rising. Creatures roam free. Humanity lost the war. Were on the verge of extinction. It amazes how quickly things can alter. Split second and the world as we know it is finally coming to an end. I just never thought i'd be here to witness it.
1. In The End

_"One thing I don't know why, It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time_

_All I know, time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal, didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know, wasted it all just to, watch you go..."_

Tilting my head up, the sun setting, going to sleep for the day. The hues of orange and purple, and pink all blending beautifully. I cherished things like this, you never know how much time you have left in this world. You could have seconds if you not careful.

The means of such beauty i had never seen before as a child. Thoughts drifted into my mind, painful memories i spend hours on end trying my hardest to forget, failing everytime. Everywhere i looked i was reminded, of everything.

The awe quickly faded, reminding me of what had to happen to witness a sunset like this. Now it just made me bitter and resentful. I always question whether or not human extinction was worth it. But the earth needed to heal, i just wished it hadn't come with such a terrible price.

_"I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when _

_I tried so hard, and got so far_

_But in the end, It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end_

_It doesn't even matter..."_

I looked up more, the sky darkening from a deep pruple, to navy hues and merging with the dark black sky. The stars were out, fascinating me as always. So many of them, each having their own story. Most nights had clear skies this, once the pollution having come to an almost complete halt.

"What are you doing up there?" i jumped, my gaze shooting to the ground level, meeting Isabel's worried expression.

"Nothing," i said, moving to push of the rough roofing i had been sitting on. A wind picked up, bother of us shivering. We both had tank tops and jeans on. "What's going on?"

"We should go on a supply run," i stepped off the ledge, landing in a slight crouch.

"What else?" she looked tired, she always looked tired. Like she'd given up on the world, but couldn't find it in her to end her life. I suppose it wasn't giving up as much as losing faith bit by bit.

_"One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how_

_I tried so hard, iIn spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property, remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so (far), things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore, not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me, in the end..."_

The world had made us this way, leaving each of us with the same look in our eyes. Pained, broken, longing, none of them all that positive though. We all felt guilty about one thing or another. After all, we blamed ourselves for the death of the people we loved. Guilty, always wondering if their was someting we could've done to prevent all of this. Different scenarios playing out in our minds that would've saved someone. All of these 'what if's day in and day out, but it was pointless now. You can't undo the past, and it was just something i needed to learn to live with.

_"I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this, there's only one thing you should know_

_I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this, there's only one thing you should know..."_

I couldn't help but remember my brothers and sister, they'd only been children when they'd been ripped from me, always finding them just moments too late. I wasn't the greatest person in the world. There was a long list of things i should've done but didn't, even before the rip opened up. The worst part was the lack of guilt or regret for the things i'd done in a previous life, not at all like this one. If i do feel guilt weigh down on me, it'd be for taking the life i'd had for granted. For hurting my family with my actions repeatedly, i should've been good to them, not destroying peace of mind. But now? Now, i couldn't even say sorry, let alone tell them goodbye and how much i loved them. It was just too little too late.

"_There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape,_

_It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way,_

_So how many times must you fall to your knees,_

_Never do this again..."_

"-gas, batteries and the van keeps stalling," i glanced at her, wondering if she'd realized i'd zoned out.

"Let's do it in the morning," i hadn't wanted to crash tonight, or any other night. Especially if we had nothing to gas up one of the generators. So we had no source of light either, that just made me flat out paranoid. If the wind was strong enough, and it usually was, i'd wake over and over again, that lack of light kept me more on guard. I'd zero in on everyone and seeing as they all had as many continuous nightmares and fears as i did, they'd struggle to sleep, every time someone moved anywhere close to my room, i'd wake up. But everyone was giving me worried looks, so i just went up to my room anyways.

_I stared at my brother and baby sister, surrounding me, my hands were tied and I was on my knees. They all stared at me with utter contempt in their eyes. Kade stepped in front of me, "we all have to pay for our sins someday sister, just like you will." Suddenly Kale appeared in front of me, skin scorched from head to toe, he kept asking me "why? Why did you do this to me? You were supposed to love us!" I tried to tell him I was sorry, that it wasn't supposed to happen like that, that I hadn't meant to fail him. He shook his head, he lit a match, hate and rage filling his icy cold blue eyes. Eyes that used to hold nothing but unconditional love. I tried to ask him what he was doing. He didn't hear me, looking right through me as he stepped towards me and I took a step back, unable to run. He dropped it and fire exploded around me._

_The fire was everywhere, eating at my skin, I fell to the ground, screaming name after name, pleading with someone, anyone, to help me, to save me. I kept screaming sorry over and over again. The fire faded, leaving me in a pitch black room, the ground covering in a sick grey mist and fog. Bodies littered the ground, my family, my friends, my life laid out on the floor dead, empty eyes staring back at me. "I've lost everything," I said, the words repeating over and over again as I clutched the knife in my hand. I looked down, I was soaked in blood, along with the knife I was clutching. It was all my fault. I did this. It killed them. "I've lost everything."_

_"I tried so hard, and got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall, to lose it all_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter..."_


	2. Remember Who You Are

-Five Years Ago-

I stared at the blaze of fire, the flames licking at the windows, as they shattered under the heat. My mouth was dry, opening slightly as if to say something. My eyes were wide and dilated, someone intertwined there hand through mine. I didn't move, let alone acknowledge them. I just weaved my hand with his as we both stared up at the burning house. The fire was growing rapidly, swallowing everything in it's path. I could feel the sweat on my face, a tingling sensation running up and down my spine as the heat touched me. I wanted to move away, so as not to burn, but I was rooted to the ground. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and my heart began jumping wildly. I could feel my chest tighten and I closed my eyes, legs wobbling. I clutched his hand tightly, the fear that it was a dream terrifying me. Then the sirens began.

I felt the feeling slip away and I let out a breath I had been holding in, no longer transfixed. I finally looked away from the house as the sirens got louder and closer. I could see the cruisers, fire trucks and ambulances racing through the streets down the hill. Turning to the others more for tree line and without a word we followed after them, running into the towards the woods.

I hit the tree line second as cars came to a complete halt behind us. The sound of screeching tires fueling me even more, followed by a door opening and slamming. I ran faster, until I heard a crash.

I swung around instantly, staring up at the abandoned two story building. Just barely seeing the roof of the houses over the tree tops. Water hit the house a moment later.

All of us stopped to turn and watch. The fire faded, alone with the rush, leaving us drenched in darkness. Along with the power, our power, our own brothers signature of flames doused by his natural opposite. We were almost offended.

Flashlights skimmed the trees to my left and I turned and began running again. I jumped onto a fallen tree and pushed into the air. My hands wrapped around a branch and I vaulted forward into the air. My stomach dropped as my body lost it's weight. I started falling, and I kicked off of a tree and hit another one. This time I used it to slide back down to the forest floor.

I glanced back, and grinned, a wide deep and rocky river behind me. Just missed it by inches. I watched Adam fly over the river behind me and as he slid in the mud I instantly threw my arm forward, knowing instinctively that he wouldn't make the jump. His hand wrapped around my forearm and I pulled on him hard. He let out a panted breath as we stumbled and began running again.

We'd all scattered, going towards our own homes. Each of us lived on the north side of the city, but blocks away from each other and in different sections. Jace lived closest to me, but still four blocks from my own house. We walked silently, tired and sore. The rush did that.

Neither of us said much of anything, just keeping a steady pace side by side. We split up, going home, after all it was three in the morning. My family was still fast asleep, my dad snoring like a bear. I stood under my window, relieved that i hadn't forgotten to keep it open. I would've climbed the tree, but it'd be tricky seeing as the branches weren't low and my body was sore. I turned my back on the house, facing my neighbours wooden fence.

I jumped, gripping the top and pulling my body up in a shaky motion. I let out a breath, standing and almost losing my balance. I bit my lip, taking another deep breath and then began to lean towards the house. As the support ended i pushed off the fence, springing myself upright. I caught the tree, hanging their for a moment. I swung my legs back and forth, gathering more momentum. As my body swung up higher then the branch, letting go, and flying straight into my bedroom.

I hit the ground, something cracking beneath and pulled myself off the floor. It was a picture frame. I held the silver piece in hand, the glass looking like a spiderweb. I moved to sit down on the ledge of the bed, gazing at the image in front of me.

The background had been taken at a cabin in Vancouver, we'd gone there for my birthday a few years back. There were four of us in the picture, my little sister, her boyfriend and mine at the time.

But that wasn't what had caught my attention. It was our eyes, our smiles. We each looked genuinely happy. It had been taken just a month before I'd been introduced to my recent friends. It also happened to be about five weeks before Matt had been found dead in the woods, not even a day after he'd died. Adam had gone missing when Matt's body had been discovered. It was the most recent picture i had of us together, at the time i had no idea it would be the last one we took together. That was almost a year ago, and still no sign of Matt's murderer, Adam, or at least so everyone assumed. But i didn't think that was true.

I stared down at the face of a younger me, not in a physical sense, but rather the usual teenage ignorance that every other sixteen year old had. Admittedly, i had always been a little different. My eyes would never look like that again, no, it had all been stripped away from me. You would never think i had such a open and warm gaze or smile if you'd met me after that summer, it'd probably be hard to believe i was ever that normal.

I felt my eyes water, shaking my head to shake away the growing lump in my throat. Kicked the photo under the bed, i shoved everything onto the floor that was covering it, and crawled into bed.

-Present Day-

As my mind pushed through the hazy fog, waking me up bit by bit, i became aware of the hands restraining me in an iron grip. My mind instantly went to the worst case scenario, thinking we might be under attack. My eyes flew open and i shot forward. My forehead collided with someone elses and he swore. i blinked, a little nauseous from moving so quickly.

"Sorry," i said frowning, rubbing the spot that was now throbbing. I looked around, assessing the situation. No attack, everyone seemed to be fine. But all of them just stared. I ignored the looks, stretching a little. "What's happening?" i asked grabbing the water that had been beside me and uncapping it.

"You slept in is all," Bella said, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"If i'd known you were having a nightmare i wouldn't have let you sleep so late," Nick commented.

"Doesn't matter, i need the sleep anyways," they saw through the blatent lie, but not commenting on it. We all had nightmares that lasted hours, trapping us in cages of dark memories and all the things we'd come across. The worst part about nightmares, sleeping for even just short periods of time, would turn a decent rest in one hour.

"You check the lines yet?" a question i asked whenever someone was up before me. The salt lines were mixed with goofer dust, stupidest name i've heard of.

"I did when i got up," Jace said, still rubbing his forehead. "Jesus you have a hard head," he said, frowning even more.

"I said sorry," i said smirking. "You shouldn't bent down so close." His scowl turned into a glare and i chuckled.

"Let's eat, pack up the vans and we'll pick everything up on our way out of town," i said thoughfully, running a hand through my hair. I had the strangest feeling, i was beginning to worry we were being followed or watched or something. That or i was getting more and more paranoid.

We were packing up the trucks when my radio sounded an alarm. I pulled a semiautomatic from a sheath around my thighs. I left the other one tucked away, everyone pulling out their own weapons and searching the area.

"Finish loading up the car," i ordered, i looked at Nick, who nodded. He stayed on the ground level, while i climbed on top of the vehicle with the binoculars.

"I dont see anything, think an tripped the alarm?" i said quietly, not hearing anything.

"Try the infra red," Jace said, i didn't hear anything, let alone see anything.

_"Sound the bugle now - play it just for me_

_As the seasons change - remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left - just an empty heart..."_

"Fuck it, let's get the hell our of here," i ordered, everyone moving back to their vehicles. I went to the front of the car, stepping down over the hood.

I didn't have a chance to react once the low threatening growl registered in my mind. It hit me square in the chest, falling onto the windshield of the car, it shattered on impact. Everyone was taking shots now, at whatever could see, but drawing a blank. I wiggled, catching my breath sharp claws ripped into right side, all the way down my leg. Teeth snapped at me and i turned, trying to push what was undoubtedly teeth away from me. Isabel screamed for David. My focus broke as the urge to make sure David was okay took over. That was all it took.

_"I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me - lead me away_

_Or leave me lying here..."_

I cried out, head falling back, and tensing as jaws and razor sharp teeth tore into my shoulder. I froze for a moment, taking a deep breath and then gripped its neck. It burst into flames, he stayed on top of the me the burning biting at my skin white hot. Someone grabbed me as the hell hound fell flat. They dragged me away a foot away, standing back up on their own, who i didn't recognize at first glance.

_"Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere_

_Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down - decide not to go on..."_

I stood up, biting down on my lip so hard i drew blood. I reached for the shot gun on the passenger side, struggling to get my hand around it. Bella cried out, and i turned to see her, barely seeing the outline of the hell hound. I gave up reaching for it, sprinting for Bella. I threw as much weight into the collision as much as possible, snapping it's neck before we even stopped rolling. "Nick, now!" i yelled, lifting my own gun to cover him.

_"Then from on high - somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"_

_If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follo..."_

He pulled a box out, setting it on the roof of a van, and turned a knob. A strange tick sounded and with a thundering explosion everyone was thrown backwards. I hit a tree, collapsing on my knees, letting my head fall back, breathing heavily. We all watched the animals burn, listening to them howl as the turned to dust and any evidence of them being disappeared.

I stood, my gaze searching out for Bella. When i realized where she was, i just froze. She was kneeling in front of David, but i knew it wasn't him, not anymore. i could just feel it. So did everyone else, each of us watching her movements. David was dead and Bella was falling apart.

_"So be strong tonight - remember who you are_

_Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more - yeah, that's worth dying for..."_


	3. Where It All Went Wrong

"_So be careful what you wish for_

_'Cause you just might get it_

_And if you get it then you just might not know_

_What to do wit' it, 'cause it might just_

_Come back on you ten-fold..."_

-Five Years Ago-

It wasn't long before the city began to get suspicious. I watched the television screen, all six of us scattered across the twin's living room.

_"The footage your watching was taken early this morning, just after three o'clock, it took law enforecement an extra two minutes to add to the seven minutes it took just to locate the building itself. No one knows precisely what caused the fire, the building was empty of civilians, as the doors had been boarded up for demolition. It's well known that the homeless and street walkers would stay there over night. One man who had been present when the police arrived swears up and down that it was the devil who set fire to this building_," i chuckled, that's why we'd picked that building. Everyone would come up with some crazy wild story.

The background changed, a slightly shaky camera showing the damage. "_What is that?" _she asked now, and i grinned a little. There up on the far wall of the abandoned building, the only spot that had been charred was a huge wolf head, the smoke gave it the outline. We'd used a chemical to do that, we had wanted everyone to know who had really caused the fire.

_"It has now been confirmed that the elusive Pack is behind this fire, further enraging officers and surrounding families. It's unclear what this group is after, as they've never given any sign other then to terrorize the city of Los Angelos, the mayor has called in representatives of the different intelligence agencies and they are meeting as we speak. We'll be sure to update you as soon as we have any new information."_

Kale hit the power button, all of us sitting quietly again. "You think they'll figure out who we are?" Kade asked, taking my hand and tugging me into his lap. He kissed my neck and shivered at the cool touch, intertwining our hands together.

"They think were terrorists, if their stupid enough to believe that, they'll never figure out were just a bunch of teenagers," Jace said dissmissively.

"Still, we were seen tonight, just be glad it wasn't someone who can't be classified as mentally ill, we got lucky," Kale said shaking his head. "We need to be more careful. Especially tonight."

"Should we check the equpiment?" his brother, Kade, who was also still drawing kisses down my neck, asked at a pause.

"No, we've gone through everything twice already."

We'd all met up at a park, at two o'clock in the morning this time. There had twice as many squad cars driving around the city lately. So we had to take the roof tops to finish this little game. Each of us were standing in the corner of the park, covered by trees, standing next to a ladder to the roof of an apartment building.

"It'll take us three minutes to get there, everyone keep up, we need be out and into the car by five after," Kale said warningly, a tone that left no room for question or hesitance. We nodded, Kade took the lead and i climbed after him, Kale following behind me, and Jace going last. Brandon was waiting to come out of the underground parking lot next to the bank. We'd hit a bank twice now, i preferred something with more of a rush, but what girl doesn't like shopping?

Kade took a running start as soon his feet hit the roof top and he flew over the ledge of the building and onto the next one. I grinned, following behind him. We all split off, taking whichever way would be easiest, or stay out of each others way, i wasn't sure. I checked the time as we hit the roof next to the bank. We were twenty five seconds late. All of us rushed for the four bags awaiting us and began pulling on the hoodies and masks. We'd all put contacts in, worn shoes about a size or so bigger then what we needed and thick shorts on underneath the splash pants we had on. We are incognito after all.

We all jumped off the ledge of the building, sliding down the wall at an almost lethal speed. A second before i hit the ground, i pushed away from the wall, grabbing the branch of a flag pole. Then let go and landed in a slight crouch. Then the rush started, all over again.

Kade went straight for the employee door, taking out a fake pass, and when it didn't go green, he tossed it to the ground, and pulled out a pocket knife. Jace rushed for us, "We got cops," he muttered, and Kade shoved the knife into the card reader and fried it. The door went green and we all slipped inside. Kale touched my arm lightly and i glanced at him, he held up one finger and i nodded. One minute to take out security and he'd get the cameras.

I moved down the hall, avoided all of the motion sensors and cameras. I went down a right hallway, pushing myself flat against the wall next to a glass display. A security guard passed me and i moved for him, i shoved him hard, and he hit the wall, he turned to me, but i sucker punched him and tied him to a railing, hitting him once more to knock him out. Then i went for the other two.

Once the other two officers were out, i went to find the twins and Jace. They were all standing in a vault.

They'd shoved wrapped bundles of money into duffel bags and tossing them one at a time to Kade who was throwing them through a huge whole they'd made. The alarms went off. "Shit," i swore, check my watch. We still had a minute and a half.

"Split up and get out," Kale said angrily, all of us splitting up. I glanced back, seeing Kale slide down the whole, no doubt into the car below us.

Kade kicked open the door, it slammed against the wall and and i could see the cruisers at the bottom of the hill. My heart pounded, fear creeping in at the idea of being caught. We ran for the opposite building, once we got to the opposite side we began climbing out way up, figuring running would be easiest.

We moved a few buildings over, kneeling low to watch as the cops swarmed the building. We heard screeching tires a few blocks away and then a huge explosion. Neither of us stayed where we were, both of us running in that direction. I think it was the fastest either of us have ever run.

We stood side by side staring at the flames of the car. It was Kale's car, his buick, the fire was sky high. I had no doubt that both Brandon and Kale had been in that car. On the way through here, we'd seen a small string of crashed vehicles, all of which were police cruisers. I turned to look at Kade. He stared down at the blaze, the fire reflecting in his usually warm eyes.

He was saying nothing, just stared. His brother was dead. I swallowed thickly, biting on my lip hard. It took a moment for the sound of a helicopter to register in my mind and i looked up. A blinding blue light shined down on us and i narrowed my eyes slightly. I still had the bandana wrapped around my face, covering everything under my eyes. The hoodie was still up, so i knew they couldn't indentify us yet. But, once they saw the names on the ownership for the vehicle it'd only be a matter of time. "This is the Los Angelos Police Department, surrender or we open fire!"

Kade didn't give me a chance to do a single thing before he'd pulled a gun and shot at the helicopter.

"Stop! Your going to kill someone!" i shouted in horror, grabbing him. "We need to get out of here!"

They started firing back on us. He grabbed me, pulling me to his chest as we swung around behind some brick. "Were splitting up, i'll meet you back at the rendevous point with Jace! Go, now!" he said, pushing me at the edge. I made a break for it, watching as he went in the opposite direction. I hit the ledge falling straight down the fifteen story building. People were screaming below, i knew they wouldn't open fire on the public, and the crowd was too thick to reach me.

I hit glass window, barely throwing myself into a tumble as i crashed into a flat screen. Everyone in the living room stared at me and i frowned, shaking my head and then running and throwing myself out of another window, and into the crowd two stories below. Everyone stared, knowing exactly where i was coming from and what had just happened. I grinned, turning and then bolted as the police made their way for me. I ran for a minute or two, finally finding a sewer, i lifted the heavy iron lid of, blowing a kiss at the officers as i dropped down into the sewer laughing as their expressions stuck in my mind.

The sewer wasn't as bad as i thought it would be, but i got the feeling it wold take a dozen showers before i finally felt clean again. The water wasn't very high, just up to my shin but every time i breathed i thought i would vomit. i started running when i heard other people follow down behind me. Once i got far enough they'd never be able to find me, it was like a maze down here. Kale had always said if were being chased, take the underground tunnels.

A pain shot through my chest, Kale, i shook the thought from my mind, i couldn't fall apart rght now. Not yet. I ended up coming up under another park just a few blocks from our rendevous point. Jace was already there, and so was Kade. Something was wrong though.

i came up towards them, collapsing on my knees staring at him. His breathing was shallow, and for a moment he didn't recognize me. He was covered in blood. "Hey, i'm glad your okay," he wheezed a little.

I looked at Jace, "he was shot four times, even if we called an ambulance they wouldn't make it in time," he said shaking his head.

Kade laughed a little, "what did Kale always say? if were going out, go out in a Blaze of Glory?" his voice was breathless and i felt my eyes water.

"Dont die, please, god dont die. I dont know what to do, Kade, please," i whispered, tears sliding down my cheeks. Jace just pulled his knees up a little, pressing his forehead against his crossed arms.

"You made it this far didn't you?" he retorted. "You'll be okay. Stay together, Jace you better watch her, the girl is a magnet for trouble."

"Yeah, i can do that," Jace said, looking away.

I pressed my lips to his, he kissed back for a moment. When i pulled away his eyes were closed, and his breathing had stopped. I fell backwards, staring at what used to be my boyfriend. tears slid down my cheeks, shaking my head. I hadn't wanted to leave his body there, i hadn't wanted to leave anyone there. But we also couldn't stay here. I could hear sirens everywhere, looking for the both of us.

I stood, more tears wanting to fall, but i wouldn't let them. I pulled off the hoodie, the extra pants and any other evidence of tonight and tossed it into a metal bin. Jace stood, tossing his own clothes in as well. Three of our friends were dead. No, friends isn't the right word, they were family, they were our brothers. Two of my bestfriends and my own boyfriend was dead, and why? Because we wanted to have a little fun. I lit a booklet of matches, setting it on fire and it exploded in front of us. I left my emotions with the clothes, letting the fire burn any evidence of the last year burn with it. I let the memories and anything else that i stood for today burn. I just let it all burn to nothing.

I'm sure we could've gone back to our families, but that'd be a pretty stupid idea. I didn't plan on being arrested, and i wouldn't let Jace take the fall, not that he would. He had after all told Kade he'd keep an eye on me. I balled my hands into fists, taking a deep breath to push away the emotion. _Just let it all go_, i thought to myself. It was less then a minute before i decided what was going to happen next. Our next step obvious enough, but i wasn't sure what to do after that? Two years ago Adam and Matt always made those decisions, and this years Kale had made all of the decisions for us. Glancing at Jace i knew he would be as clueless as i was when it came to what to do short term, let alone long term.

"We need to leave the city, Brandon's storage unit is closest, he has a car there, money, weapons, whatever we need, we'll take," i said. Jace just stared at me in disbelief. I stood, voice hard, "you can stay here and wait to get arrested and probably executed by a military squad, after all the city does think were terrorists, or you can suck it up and come with me."

I didn't wait for him to respond, just continued walking, knowing he'd follow behind me. He'd stay with me, whether he wanted to or not. Because now we were orphans. We had nowhere left to go. We had no one left, except for each other.


	4. Let You Down

-Five Years Ago-

Jace and i did as little speaking as possible. We'd gotten so used to just giving each other looks or simple movements to communicate, we'd go days not speaking. Which didn't surprise either of us, at least it didn't surprise me. Of the five of us, Jace was the one that i had spent the least time with. We had our moments, where we'd laugh or walk somewhere together. But we never really communicated for more then a few minutes.

We ended up going past state lines, a having week passed before finding ourselves in Washington. It'd been difficult at the borders. Our names and faces were everywhere, radios, newpapers, the news and all over the internet. In a sense i'd been glad i had at least Jace. I wasn't good with the whole fake ID thing, and of all of us he was probably the best at picking pockets, picking locks and knowing where to go for fake ID's, at least in my books he was.

We also gotten into a slightly unusual, and yet unsurpring habit. The first night we stayed somewhere, there had only been a queen bed left at the motel. So we shared. By morning i'd managed to end up with my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around me. I couldn't be sure if it was just me, my subconscious looking for Kade and compromising with Jace, or Jace pulling me into his arms for some unknown reason. Or both. The second night, we'd gotten two beds and when i couldn't sleep, just stared at the ceiling for two hours, i'd turned over. He was just as wide awake as i was, he gave me a slight head tilt, lifting the blankets up and i'd laid down in his arms silently. We never once considered getting separate rooms.

"Why?" he asked, as we passed a sign that read, 'Forks'. He wanted to know why we were coming somewhere named after an eating utensil. It'd been the first time we'd spoken since leaving a diner last night, and even then it was only to tell the waiter what we'd wanted.

"Family owns a cabin," i knew they wouldn't tell the police about where we might've taken often to. They would've disowned me, had i gone home, but i know they'd never rat me out. At least i didn't think they would. I wonder what they must think of me. All of the damage we'd caused, the terror and panicked we'd started. We'd never killed anyone, but i was sure we'd hurt a lot of people. Our families the most.

It wasn't hard to imagine everyone giving all of our families dirty looks, as if it was their fault we turned out so crazy. In hindsight, we probably could've been a lot smarter about everything, but we got arrogant, thinking we were unstoppable. That's what got our family killed and forced us into hiding.

In the days after that i spent a lot of time wishing we didn't have this way, i missed my freedom. I missed feeling i was on top of the world. I missed being a king. But what good was it to be a king, if i no longer had Kade to share it with? I never would've thought i would miss something as simple as being on the run, but then again, i never anticipated the apocalypse either.

-Present Day-

_"Trust me, there's no need to fear_

_Everyone's here, waiting for you to finally be one of us_

_Come down, you may be full of fear_

_But you'll be safe here, when you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me..."_

Bella and David had always been closer then him and myself, but he was family, he was my brother. I stared at David, Bella pleading and begging for him to come back, holding him to her, holding onto him, as if that would keep him from leaving. But he was already gone. I stared at him, but it wasn't David anymore, just his body. She just sat there, sitting in a way of voicing pure defeat and desperation. All any of us could do was watch the scene unfold.

I pursed my lips, finally moving towards them. I wasn't sure what to do here, i never knew what to do. I chose to ignore my pain, but i didn't how to help Bella. Sometimes she was the strongest person i knew, she fought harder then the rest of us, and i think that was because she was tired of losing people she loved. But whenever we did lose someone, it hit her harder then the rest of us. And we all knew that.

She had tears in her eyes, but none of them fell, she just blinked them away and a moment later they came back. "There's nothing we can do now, come on," i said sadly, trying to keep my own emotions at bay. She didn't seem to hear me.

David had been with us from the very beginning. We'd come across each other not an hour after the rip opened up. Bella had already been with me, along with my younger brother and sister. They only made it out of pure luck, having gone looking for me when they found out what we'd been up to. They had wanted answers. Odd that, that was the only reason they'd lived longer then most people. I'd failed them too though.

_"I'll let you down, when you finally trust me,_

_Finally believe in me, trust me,_

_I'll be there when you need me, you'll be safe here,_

_When you finally trust me,_

_Finally believe in me..."_

I couldn't help feeling like i'd let him down. He'd saved my life time and time again and when he needs me im not there. I should've known they'd be hellhounds as soon as our sensors tripped. We'd spent five years together, watching each others backs. Protecting one another. I'd failed him.

"Bella, there's nothing we can do, i need you to come with me now," she didn't respond, as if it were just them there. I swallowed thickly, lifting Bella up from the ground when she didn't acknowledge me. This was just going to worse.

She shoved me away and went for David again but i held onto to her, she started screaming and swearing at me to let her go. During the entire outburst i'd said the same things repeatedly, "it's over, there's nothing you can do now, he's gone." I held on tighter, pulling her away inch by inch, turning us away from his body.

She struggled in my arms, turning and shoving me again. Angry tears were sliding down her face and she made a weak attempt, slamming her fists against me a few times as she sobbed. Then she collapsed, and i pulled her into my arms as she fell apart completely. I held her tightly, feeling her hands ball into my shirt and i felt my tears finally escape. I closed my eyes, holding her as i took some deep calming breaths. Everyone had a tendency to follow my lead and if i fell apart then everyone might snap or something.

We'd all stayed like that for what felt like hours but only could've been minutes. I took another deep breath, and stood us up. She didn't resist this time, just giving into the movements i was making.

I guided Bella to the car, setting her down in the back seat, shutting it behind her. She put her head agains tthe window, closing her eyes. "Finish loading up," i said to the others, I looked at the strangers who'd shown up, tilting my head thoughtfully. "Dean, right?"

"Didn't think i'd ever see you again," he said, giving me a slight grin. "So whose in charge of you all you guys?"

"I dont know, me, i guess," i said shrugging. We'd never discussed it, taken a vote, nothing. Everyone usually just added their opinion to whatever decision and we made a plan. Of all of us, i did give most of the orders though, mostly just common sense, especially when everyone would freeze up or can't think properply, or at all. Kind of like right now. Everyone was moving around slowly, a lost expression on their faces, focusing on the task at hand, not the body of someone we loved just feet away from us.

"Though i'm doing a horrible job at it. I've screwed up four times already and each time someone died," i added bitterly. Now David was dead and Bella was probably going to blame me for it. She'd never say it, but i always got the feeling she resented me. Ever since her fiance, Edward had been killed. That had been my fault too., shocking isn't it?

"How do you mean?" he asked, glancing at David and back to me.

"I should've been more careful, we dont come across hell hounds too often, and never in big areas like this. I shouldn't have assumed they wouldn't be here," i said running a hand through my hair. He gave me a peculiar look, as if i was speaking spanish or something.

"I'm sorry about your friend," he said sincerely.

"Yeah, me too," i said bitterly, picked up whatever weapons had been lost in the fight. He didn't know what to say to that, so he changed the subject.

"What was that bomb thing, it just nuked em," he said, impressed.

"Some salt on the lower half and concentrated holy water on the top. It's a spell, to target hell hounds only, burns them up nice and crispy. Can't let them take off with our scents, we've made that mistake before," i said dryly.

"We have a compound just outside of town, if you need a place to stay tonight," he suggested, looking at Bella in the backseat of the car.

"Yeah."

I'd come across Dean a few years ago, lost track of him and just assumed he was dead. It was hard to assume anything else in a world ravaged with invisible monsters, countless demons, a raging virus and nothing but disease. This world sucked now.

_"I will let you down_

_I'll let you down, I'll_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me..."_


End file.
